Plan B
by SakuraInTheWind
Summary: A bleak past leads to an even more bleak future. She too cannot escape her destiny. However, she can change it up a little. This is a Robin x OC pairing.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, so totally thought this up listening almost completely to Evanescence. I was also listening to Britney Spears' Circus. At the same time I was reading other teen titan fan fics so I must say thank you to anyone writing in Teen Titans under Robin Raven pairing in M rating. ^_^ And Britney Spears and Evanescence. Feel free to ask any questions about it when you've finished reading it. Just remember! No Flames.

* * *

Plan B

~Sakura in the wind~

Prologue

Nine months ago my life was happy. Nine months ago I had friends and family that seemed to truly care for me. Now there's only nine months to go. Nine months until I turn 18 and the world as we know it ends.

Let me explain. My father Trigon is planning to use me as a portal from his realm to destroy the earth and everyone in it. All those people I have come to love will die by my hands, unless they can stop me. And I hope with every fiber of my being that they can. They are all strong, especially my sister Raven.

Oh, you thought I _was_ Raven? No, I am her younger half sister. You seem like you want an explanation. Words can only go so far… let me show you.

* * *

_18 months after Raven Roth is born_

_Planet Atlantis_

"Lucinda, you don't have to do this!" her mother pleaded with her.

Lucinda looked at her mother with passionate defiance raging in her eyes. "That's just it mother! I do! I do have to do this! No one else is strong enough! I must give myself to him this night! I will carry a child strong enough to defeat him and his daughter should it come to that! The safety of this and the other universes depend on it! On me! Mother, don't you see? If I do this we have a secret weapon! We have a Plan B!" she took a deep breath and looked at her mother with soft eyes, "Mother, I know in my heart that this is the right thing to do. It will only be tonight, whilst I am fertile, then I shall return home." Lucinda turned toward the door with her head held high.

"Why, by gods, did I name you after a martyr? It sealed your fate to in turn become one yourself!" her mother yelled after her daughter to the closing door. Seeing her pleading with her daughter was no longer even possible she prayed to Gaia to protect her daughter on this suicidal journey. For her daughter meant to bed with the embodiment of pure evil in order to produce a child that could potentially bring peace to the universes when the end of everything was to come.

_Nine months later_

The midwife looked at Mrs. Dynami holding her new sleeping granddaughter in her arms with a smile on her face then looked back to the baby's mother. "Lucinda, have you thought of a name?" she almost didn't want to ask the question, knowing the woman believed her daughter only as a means to an end. In a sense she was a sacrificial baby.

"I don't care, she's Plan B." Lucinda answered monotonously

"Lucinda!" her mother hissed in a hushed tone, "She is a living being! You must give her a proper name no matter your feelings!" She thought a moment and continued, "How about Suki?"

"MOTHER SHE IS NOT BELOVED!" her daughter screamed.

"Fine!" she yelled back amazed the bundle in her arms was still peacefully sleeping, "then how about Shina?"

"Mother…" Lucinda warned.

"Fine!" she answered her daughter once again. "Surely you cannot object to Sorano?" she questioned.

"If you must!" with that Lucinda rolled over and went to sleep.

"I know that it couldn't have been easy to endure what she has. However, I still feel that she should at least treat her child with kindness. After all this was her idea," Mrs. Dynami said to the midwife at her daughter's side.

"I feel the same way, Mrs. Dynami. However, Lucinda will act towards the child as she will. No one can change how she feels." The midwife's voice was filled with sorrow for the bleak outlook on the infant's future.

_5 years pass_

"Momma can I go out to play now?" a little girl asked her mother.

The young woman looked at her daughter with the smallest amount of emotion, "sure Plan B, go ahead."

"Thank you momma." the little girl responded with a smile on her face and rushed outside to play.

"Lucinda, why must you call her that?" her mother's weary voice interjected.

"Mother, she is my daughter, is she not? I shall call her as I please?" she spat back.

"Sooner or later she will realize that is neither her name, nor a term of endearment and it will shatter her heart."

"Mother, she knows full well what she was born to do. She knows her duties. She should not expect anything more than that," Lucinda didn't even look at her own mother, "she lives to please me mother, she knows I care nothing for her."

Neither of the women noticed the little girl came back to the door. She had forgotten to bring a toy to play with and had gone back to fetch one. She had heard everything her mother and grandmother had said. She ran to the farthest side of their yard and sad against a tree and clung to it sobbing. She now had a reason her mother never told her she loved her or even hugged her. _I will still try. I will do what Momma asks so that someday she will love me._ The little girl vowed to herself still crying.

_2 years later_

After two years of trying to get her mother to love her Sorano realized it would never happen. She was a retaliation weapon in her mother's eyes and nothing more. She was a means to an end she came to understand. Tonight though, she planned on asking her mother if she ever loved her. No matter what her answer was she would not ask again. She was trying to figure out how to ask her when her mother came aroung the corner. She saw this as her only opportunity to ask without her grandmother around. So she stepped in front of her mother before she could ascend the stairs.

"Mother?" Sorano's voice was a bit timid.

Lucinda looked at her daughter with one eyebrow arched, "What is it Plan B?"

"Why do you call me Plan B, Mother? Do you not love me? Have you not ever loved me in my life, ever; even just the slightest bit? I know you sacrificed yourself to gain me; so that I might be sacrificed to defeat my father and my sister. I have done all the training you have asked of me and mastered it. What more can I do to make you love me?" tears were welling up in her eyes as she stared at her mother.

"I call you Plan B because that is what you are. You are nothing but a weapon to me, yet you ask me to love you as a person. How can one love a weapon as a person? I should think you were smarter than that, Plan B." Lucinda replied emotionlessly and walked around her daughter and up the stairs. Calm and collected on the inside, Lucinda was really shook up at Sorano's words. It took her daughter's painful confrontation for her to realize too late all she had done.

Sorano sat on the steps crying for a good twenty minutes when a gunshot rang out through the house. She ran up to her mother's room at once. What she saw horrified her to her very soul. So she ran for all she was worth with no destination in mind but away.

* * *

Somehow I ended up on earth. I now know I must have teleported somehow. When I got there I heard some sort of music and felt myself drawn to it. I walked and walked until I was exhausted. By the time I got to the place the music was coming from it was dark and the music had stopped. There were huge tents and rides behind a big chain fence and there was trash all over the place. I sat on a curb just outside of the fence. People were walking about in costumes and talking about their performances that night when a man in a top hat spotted me, stopped in his tracks, and approached me.

"Excuse me little girl, where are your parents?" he asked with concern and kindness in his voice.

I looked up at him with fresh tears in my eyes, but my voice never wavered, "my parents? They died."

His eyes filled with sadness too then. "Who takes care of you then?" he asked carefully.

"I do." I sniffled.

His smile was soft and friendly. "Well, I can't just leave a little one like you alone on the streets now, can I?"

"I dunno." I answered him seriously.

"Of course not, how would you like Uncle Alessandro to take care of you? You can live with us and learn to perform in the circus." He smiled at me again.

He seemed really sincere and even though I didn't really know what a circus was or what a performer in one did I agreed.

"What is your name little one?" he asked me.

"I don't remember." It was a half lie. I only ever remembered being called Plan B, but I knew that was not my name.

"Well then my little sparrow, we must gather you up and set you to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." He said as he picked me up gently and carried me to where I would sleep that night.

I felt sympathy emanating from him. I knew at once he was a good man and felt that as long as I was with him I'd be cared for and protected. I let myself snuggle into his chest and yawn. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring. All I knew was I was already half asleep.

The next day I woke up and everyone welcomed me into their family. They told me that my first day should be one of fun and play, but that the very next day I would start to train. Uncle Alessandro, as I started to call him, told me they would have my début performance and a formal announcement of my joining their family in one year's time when I had enough time to practice and perfect my routine. He said I would start dancing on the back of a horse with a woman called Zahira and then as the years went on I'd work my way up to elephant dancing, tight rope dancing, vertical ropes, and finally acts on the aerial rings and trapeze.

That night I got to sit in the front row and watch my new family perform. I was so happy and so proud. I was also honored that I was allowed to be a part of that. I wanted to do my very best for these kind people. I knew I had to do everything for Alessandro to make him proud and not regret taking me in. I heard the reactions from another little girl sitting next to me in the audience. She was in awe of the whole show. It made me smile to hear her gasp and know that next year she would be reacting like this to me.

Throughout the year before I was to perform, Zahira was very patient with me even though she said I was progressing unusually quick for someone who had no previous knowledge of anything pertaining to a circus. She started me off with dancing on solid ground. Once she was pleased with how well I executed my routines there she had me get up on the horse to try. At first the horse was stationary, but slowly Zahira had me practice whilst the horse was moving. She would have me stay still until I got used to the movement of the horse and then I would progressively start to do my routines as the horse was moving. After I had that down pat she had me on the ground again so we could do routines together; ones where she'd toss me up into the air and we did lifts and jumps. After that we did the same process to have our together routines on the horses.

"The main idea," Alessandro said to me at one point, "is to make it seem as though you are flying no matter what act you are doing. You are my little sparrow, so it is imperative you have at least the illusion of flight. You will make me so proud, Sparrow."

"I will certainly try, Uncle Alessandro." I had answered him.

When I performed on the first night everyone loved me. I did everything perfectly and didn't stumble once. That was how it came to be every performance and we remained a close knit family. That is until Uncle Alessandro was killed protecting me from someone who came to kidnap me. That's when I was 12. After that all the men in the circus turned against me saying it was my fault. My life was not so happy after that. I was forced to perform nights in the adult tent in wigs. All the while I kept up my innocent persona during the day shows. I was used for profit as well as the pleasure. I did not complain. As far as I was concerned I deserved it.

When I was 16 and a half we went to Jump City to perform for three days. I wanted so badly to escape; to live freely and happily. I had planned on leaving on the third night while everyone was sleeping. I didn't know where I would live but I knew I had to leave before it was too late…

* * *

A/N: sorry that this is so long and that it seems like it has nothing to do with teen titans but believe me it will all be relevant later. anyway i have posted some links to videos of performances that i have deemed "worthy" of representing those of sparrows life at the circus. the beginning years. i really thought about how i wanted her to look and i chose the clips to post based on that. i looked really hard. i will have maybe a clip or two of something she might have performed in the adult tent when that comes up in a later chapter. hope you liked this! please review!

Please try to see these all as a little girl ranging from age 7 to 16 with long black hair and fair skin since that is what sparrow looks like:

.com/watch?v=iwl3S3tJ-7g&feature=related

.com/watch?v=CFMlMGeuCvs

.com/watch?v=wPR35Uy8SaA&feature=related

.com/watch?v=LD_20uKx3Mg&feature=related

.com/watch?v=gRJ1LKX9rm4&feature=related


	2. Meeting Dr Spock

_Jump City_

_The day of the first Circus performance_

"Hey look! The circus is in town!" Beast Boy said excitedly when a commercial came on TV, "We should go."

"Oh Yes!" exclaimed Starfire, "It looks most wonderful! Robin, may we please go to this 'circus'?"

"You guys can go if you want to, but I'd rather not," Robin stated firmly.

"I'm not going either," Raven said monotonously.

"Awww! Cy, tell me that you're at least going!" Beast Boy nearly begged.

"Sure. Sounds fun." He responded.

"This will be a most glorious outing!" Starfire exclaimed.

Just the word "circus" brought back horrid memories for Robin. How could he possibly set foot near a tent? He, of course, would never let the rest of the team know why he wouldn't go. If they asked he'd just say he wasn't in the mood. That didn't mean they couldn't go and enjoy the show. A part of him wondered, though, what acts and performances they would see.

At the circus the three titans all liked different acts best. However, somehow, they all seemed to notice that one performer seemed to draw all of their attention. A young girl about five foot with long hair as black as night, skin as pale as the moon, and light violet eyes, who had curves in all the right places but was also thin in all the right places. She was doing aerial tricks and also was a dancer in the elephant act as well as the lead in the horse act. She was known as "Little Sparrow". Something about her seemed a little off, but none of the three could put their finger on it. Maybe it was in the way her eyes seemed to lose their light when the ringmaster declared the night's performance over.

At one point Beast Boy thought he heard talk of another show. Two business men were talking about it, but when he got the idea of what it entailed part of him wished Starfire was not there. That part of him quickly changed its mind when he realized that it wasn't just a show.

When they got back to the tower Starfire went into detail of how much she liked the circus and which parts were her favorite. Robin seemed to smile at this, glad that his friends could enjoy the show.

"There's just one thing I don't get though." Beast Boy stated.

"What's that, BB?" Cyborg asked him.

"That girl Sparrow; she seemed happy when she was performing. But when the show was over she seemed almost lifeless." Confusion filled the changeling's voice.

"Yeah I noticed that." Cyborg added.

"I too noticed the light from the Sparrow's eyed disappear." Starfire put in, a bit of sadness evident.

Robin's head perked up at this. His head almost raced to find reasons for this predicament. "Well, sometimes performers get so into their act that they are a little sad when they stop performing," he supplied for everyone. Although he doubted that would make all the happiness retreat from someone's eyes that fast.

"That could be it, but I dunno…this girl seemed a little too sad for that." Beast Boy thought.

The subject seemed to drop after that. Everyone was trying to think of some explanation that would make sense. Inside they all felt that it couldn't be possible for it to just be sadness for not performing again that day. If they had even an inkling of what the true circumstance was, there would be no way they would have just left things the way they were.

*******AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU WISH******

_The other side of the city_

_Last day of the circus_

Sparrow (who was known as Swallow in the adult tent) prepared herself for the late night performance. In this performance she wore a pink wig, a satin pink corset, black satin gloves that reached her upper arms, a matching pink and black g-string thong, big rhinestone costume jewelry (A/N: necklace, earrings, and a bracelet on the left wrist), and a very elegant white satin ankle length dress coat. This act was almost completely on the ground. The only parts not on the ground were when she entered and when she was placed on a table. After the show, her "uncles", the men in the circus would leave her in the tent for anyone who paid well enough. Forced child prostitution is only a crime when the perpetrators are caught. However, once she escaped this nightmare she'd keep it a secret. She would never let anyone know about this shame of hers.

***SHOW***

The crowd of lustful men cheered as the lights in the tent went out. Sparrow was lowered into the center of the tent on an aerial hoop with everything covering her. Her head low and eyes cast downward. There were two spotlights. One of which pointed on her as she was lowered and the music played in the background. The other pointed to a man who seemed to be pacing around the set that was prepared earlier. This performance was not a new one, but at times they would do different ones. This, however, was a crowd favorite.

Sparrow, still being lowered, sang softly in a somber voice the words she had to practice saying, "Hello, how are you today sir?"

"I am not well, today has been hell!" he responded in a rushed manner as he looked up to her.

"I can be your slave, sir," the somber tone still there in her voice, which worked in this performance. She was now on the ground and walking over to him as men reached out to grab at her or slap her ass.

"Are you serious about this?" the man's voice seemed a little shocked and somewhat hopeful. He looked her up and down.

"Take your frustrations out on me--!" she hated this performance. She knew she'd be black and blue at the end of it. However she went on as she was supposed to.

"If this is really for real," he trailed off.

"I can do what you want me to…" She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her leg around his waist so their pelvises cam into direct contact. The whole time she felt dirty and sick.

"You got yourself a deal!" his face lit up and excitement rang true to his tone.

"I will say what you want to hear- let's play!" she started to walk away from him

"Little girl you have no clue," he grabbed her right wrist roughly.

"Throw me on the table and have your way with me--!" he then ripped off her over coat and threw it haphazardly aside. This earned a cheer from the rowdy crowd.

"What you've just got yourself into!" he then picked her up and threw her onto the table before he sauntered over to her like a beast about to devour its helpless prey.

"Just always ignore my pleas of mercy…" she was looking out into the audience with emotionless eyes. This was the part she made herself blank out in. It wasn't rehearsed or planned. It was all real and that made it scary as all hell.

*****End****YOU CAN LOOK NOW!******

At about 4 a.m. Sparrow popped her head out of her trailer door and looked around cautiously. Slowly she slipped out and closed the door gently. Clad only in black jeans, a black hoodie, and black socks she darted away from the tents and her living nightmare. Once a good distance away from the chain-linked fence that protected the circus while it was there she walked slowly.

To the horizon in the faint light of dawn she saw a giant T. _I wonder what that is._ She thought to herself. _I'll have more time to wonder after they leave though. I'd better find some shelter to stay in. at least until they're gone._ With that thought she went down a secluded dark ally and squeezed herself between a dumpster and the corner of the ally. She'd stay there until the sun started to set. They had to leave by then to keep on schedule and be in the next town.

A few times she heard people walk by and she stiffened in fear, but they'd continue walking and when they were gone she felt herself let go of a breath she didn't always know she was holding. Every so often she would feel herself slipping into the sleeping world but she focused hard and did everything she could to wake herself up. _I can't fall asleep now. If they catch me I'll never be free. Please, for the love of Atlantis, let me stay awake!_

The day went by uneventful for the titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy played video games all day. Starfire cheered them on. Raven read and meditated and Robin did whatever it is Robin does on the slow days. It seemed like the villains were giving them a pretty easy time since the circus came, though none of them were complaining. Their relaxing was interrupted at about 9:27 p.m. when the radar went off. A swarm of squid people seemed to be causing chaos in the city.

When the titans arrived at the scene of attack only one squid person was left. Somehow all the others were defeated and unconscious on the ground.

"Where is the daughter of Lucinda?" the squid person demanded.

"Look, pal. I dunno who you're lookin' for, but-" Beast Boy started to say but was cut off by a voice coming from the darkness.

"I am here, Trigionos. What do you wish of me?"

"By order of the Hierarchy of-"

"Cut the crap! Tell me what you were sent for!" the female voice yelled.

"You are to return to Atlantis." he stated matter-of-factly.

"And if I refuse?" she challenged. At this point all of the titans were watching and listening intently. "You cannot force me. I defeated your army singlehandedly. Do you think I could not defeat you?"

"You MUST fulfill your destiny!" Trigonos demanded.

"And should the fates call for it, I will! Do not doubt that! Tell the hierarchy that and leave me be!" she dismissed him. He bowed with understanding and left; his army being moved by his telepathy. She then addressed the titans, "I apologize for that."

"What was that all about?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Beast Boy voiced curiously.

"That was just the leaders of my planet making sure I didn't forget why I was born." She explained as her memory searched frantically for her given name. "My name is Sorano," she stated when she recalled it.

"So you are from another planet as well?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes, but somehow when I was seven I was transported here. I've been here for nearly ten years, traveling the world." The voice answered.

"Would you mind stepping out of the darkness so we can see you?" Robin asked.

"Oh! Please forgive me!" she stated as she stepped into the light. Her hoodie was torn significantly as was her jeans. Dirt and her own blood covered her as well as the bruises from the previous night.

"Man, you should see a medic!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I suppose I should at some point." She answered him.

"Not at some point, now! You look pretty beat up," he told her.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I've been through worse with no medical attention."

"Dude! You really should see a doctor!" Beast Boy almost pleaded.

"Would you go to a regular doctor?" she asked him directly.

"Well, uh, no. But that's because they wouldn't know how to treat me!" he explained

"They wouldn't be able to treat her either, beast boy," Raven stated, "She's not human. If I am correct, I sense she's similar to me."

"If that's true, then could you not treat her, Cyborg?" Starfire inquired.

"I mean, it's possible, star," he said a bit unsure of himself.

"Then, you are an empath too?" Sorano asked Raven.

"Yes. Although, I am not Atlantean."

"Oh, I know that. I would be able to tell if you were." Her voice was almost chipper.

"Okay! Enough of this chit chat, Ms. Sorano, you're making me really nervous. Will you come back with us so I can try to treat you?" Cyborg sounded a bit worried.

"I suppose. I mean, if you insist." Her voice held uncertainty.

"Oh, I insist alright," he affirmed.

"Alrighty then Dr. Spock, lead the way!" she giggled out. She didn't realize that slowly she was losing control of her emotions.

* * *

**Me: Alrighty! There's chapter two! ^_^**

**Cyborg: DUDE!!!!!!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO POST IT?!?!?!!!**

**Beast Boy: Yeah Dude! Don't you know that SOME people might ACTUALLY WANNA READ THIS?!!**

**Me: -Cries- I'm SO SORRY! I was waiting for reviews! And then I lost the file! I got upset because I thought it gotted eated by my computer and I didn't want to rewrite it! But now I found it! Doesn't that count for something? **

**Robin**: **Chill guys. She was just a little stressed out. Everyone goes through something similar at some point.**

**Me: -glomps Robin- THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!**

A/N: See so that's why I didn't update. Sorry it took this long. Please don't let this effect my reviews! I posted it as soon as I found it!


End file.
